1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage bead structure with heat application effect, more especially to a massage bead structure capable of obtaining heat application effect while massaging the user""s limbs or external skin at the same time, mainly comprises a vibrating wave generator connected inside a round canopy case body of a formed bead and a heat generator disposed inbetween for generating heat wave through a ceramic-made electric resistance of positive temperature coefficient; the heat radiation wave generated by the heat generator can be directly used for contacting with the skin.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The common massage pad applied for physical therapy usually has a leather mat plane with a plurality of massage beads disposed convexedly in the upper aspect thereof; the vibration is formed by embedding a vibration motor or other vibration wave generators of similar applicative techniques inside the said bead; after the vibrating wave is transmitted to the bead, the entire bead body forms vibrating wave radiation and directly works onto the acupoint position on the skin; the applied styles can be in various forms of a belly girdle, a limb bandage, a shoulder pad or a mat; however, the acupoint on the human body is formed by crossed capillaries; therefore, in order to improve smooth blood vitalization so as to make blood vessels obtain smooth blood circulation, the massage methods added with proper temperature can achieve complementary therapeutic effect; furthermore, the common auxiliary apparatuses for heated therapeutic effect are formed by using extra heating pad of an electric blanket or chemical apparatuses without directly applying the bead, therefore the transmission of the heat radiation wave can""t directly work at the acupoint position.
In view of the request of directly working at the acupoint and the necessary safety condition required by the said heat generator, the present invention uses a heat generator comprised by a ceramic-made electric resistance of positive temperature coefficient disposed between the vibrating wave generator and the inner surface of the case body; through the position adjacent to the case body, the obtained heat radiation wave can be transmitted directly to the working acupoint position directly through the case body to achieve the complementary and physically therapeutic effect.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.